bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Rocker Haido
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860128 |idalt = |no = 8258 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 182 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 22, 27, 32, 37, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 112, 115, 118, 122, 127, 132, 135, 138, 142 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 32, 35, 38, 42, 47, 52, 57, 62, 112, 115, 118, 122, 127, 132, 135, 138, 142 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |description = Haido finally found the object of his search after a long journey, yet his problems only seemed to get bigger. The toy soldier quickly realized that his naivete was proving to be a real hindrance rather than an asset to the man that he was supposed to be helping. Frustrated at the turn of events, he decided to strike out on his own in his quest to understand human frailty. Departing in the middle of the night, the toy soldier soon realized that he was out of his depth in his pursuit. Yet he stubbornly continued on his path, trying to learn the limits of his power as he adapted to the harsh world that he found himself in. Time and time again, he dodged many individuals who questioned his immunity to harm and his defiance of time. He became a kind-hearted friend to many on the road, to the impoverished and the innocents that needed a place to hide from harsh times, and while few remembered his name, many would remember his smile and the song that would always cross his lips. At night, he would always be seen looking towards the stars, as if searching for a jolly old man with his reindeer on a sleigh. |summon = Hello! Would you like to hear a song? |fusion = You think... this will help me become human? |evolution = All right! Time to have a rocking good time! | hp_base = 5705 |atk_base = 1792 |def_base = 1974 |rec_base = 2128 | hp_lord = 8150 |atk_lord = 2560 |def_lord = 2820 |rec_lord = 3039 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Wake Up Whistling |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, probable 20% damage reduction, hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate & restores HP each turn. |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage, 50% BB fill rate & heals 800-1000 + 10% Rec |bb = One More Song |bbdescription = Greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |bbnote = Heal 3500-4000 + 32.4% Rec instantly, heal 3000-3500 + 10% Rec gradually & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 40% |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Heartbreak Monologues |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk, Def of Dark types for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier, gradually restores HP for 3 turns & probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction |sbbnote = 80% Atk, Def for Dark types, activates 3,000 HP barrier, heals 3000-3500 + 10% Rec & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Glorious Encore |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, negates elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, activates Dark barrier & enormous Atk reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC, activates 20,000 HP barrier & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = One's Own Heart |esitem = Golden Heart |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters when Golden Heart is equipped & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn. |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 860127 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, Rec |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken slightly boosts BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds BC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 160% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead |omniskill3_3_note = (effects will only activate once in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill3_4_sp = 60 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 8% OD fill |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Dark types effect |omniskill3_5_note = +20% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill3_6_sp = 20 |omniskill3_6_desc = Enhances UBB's Dark barrier effect |omniskill3_6_note = +5,000 HP. 25,000 HP total |omniskill3_7_sp = 60 |omniskill3_7_desc = Allows UBB effects to last for one more turn |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Winter Token |bazaar_1_desc = Of Snow and Flames *Story of Snow *Story of Flames *Story of Harmony Winter Paradise |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0026_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}